My Friend Shari
by alyssa.t.kraft
Summary: Elise Rebecca Henderson, a mother to a three-year-old girl named Kennedy Shari, recalls her childhood friendship with the legendary ventriloquist from when they first met to their final goodbyes. I do not own Lamb Chop or the shows "Lamb Chop's Play-Along" and "The Charlie Horse Music Pizza". My OCs are the only characters I own. This story is written in memory of Shari Lewis.
1. Reminiscing

Elise Henderson, a 24-year-old daycare teacher and single mom, arrived home after a long day at work. As she started fishing through her purse for her key, she heard a familiar song that sounded like this: "This is the song that doesn't end. Yes, it goes on and on my friend." Inside the house, Elise's three-year-old daughter, Kennedy, was singing and dancing along with her Lamb Chop doll as a rerun of "Lamb Chop's Play-Along" played on the television. Grandma Lana and Great-Grandpa Richard were watching and smiling from the couch. Elise chuckled as she found her key and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" called Elise. She heard her daughter run through the hall.

"Mommy!" Kennedy cried.

"Hi, sweetie." Elise bent down and hugged her daughter. "How was school today?"

"Great! We are learning about animals on the farm this week! And we made this..." Kennedy reached into her backpack and took out a paper plate that was designed as a baby chick. "Miss Vicki helped me and it looks like the one Shari made in the episode I watched today."

Elise remembered that episode well. After the "Comedy Barn" joke, Shari taught the viewers how to make a chicken hat and then sang the song, "Coup De Cluck". Elise would start giggling uncontrollably when Shari did her chicken and rooster impressions. Afterwards, Shari helped Lamb Chop overcome her fear of the dark after she woke up from a nightmare.

"That looks really good, Kenny," Elise marveled. "Put it on."

Kennedy bent the paper plate chick forward and put the hat on her head. Then, she held out her arms and said, "Ta-da!"

"You look so cute, my little chickie," Elise chuckled at her own joke. She looked over at Lana and Richard and said, "Thanks for watching her this afternoon."

"Anytime, Lis," Lana said. "Kenny just keeps us on our toes."

"Just like you did when you were her age," added Richard.

"Oh, Grandpa," Elise replied in a jokingly annoyed voice. She knew her grandfather was teasing.

"Well, we better be going," Lana said just as she was about to put her boots on.

"Wait, Mom. How about you and Grandpa stay for dinner tonight?" Elise offered.

"Are you sure, Lis?" Lana asked her daughter.

"I'm positive," Elise replied. "Plus, it's been a while since you and Grandpa were over for dinner."

"Yes, please stay!" Kennedy begged. "Please, please, please, please!"

Lana and Richard looked at each other and smiled. Then, the four walked into the kitchen.

Two hours later after dinner, the three adults were sitting on the couch watching the news while Kennedy played with her toys in her room. Kennedy was playing with Lamb Chop on her bed. The lamb belonged to Elise when she was three. After taking such good care of the doll, Elise gave Lamb Chop to Kennedy along with a few "Lamb Chop's Play-Along" video tapes for her third birthday. Kennedy loved the doll very much. She would sing and dance with Lamb Chop while following along with Shari.

"Come on, Lamb Chop. Let's play dress up. I'll go find some clothes to wear."

The little girl went to her closet where she found the box of dress up clothes. After taking out a few clothes for herself and Lamb Chop, Kennedy noticed a book with a flower pattern sitting on the bottom of the box. She took the book out and carried it along with Lamb Chop out to the living room.

"Mommy, look what I found in my dress up box," said the three-year-old. She handed the book to Elise and climbed up on the couch. "What is it?"

"This was my childhood scrapbook. I haven't looked at this in years." Elise looked at her daughter and smiled. "Want to look at pictures of Mommy when she was your age?"

"Oh, yes!" replied Kennedy. The little girl scooted close to her mother. Lana and Richard also moved over to the couch to look.

Elise opened the book. On the first page, which was titled "Welcome to the World, Elise Rebecca!", there were several pictures of herself as a newborn. One of the baby pictures made Kennedy giggle.

"Oh, Mommy," laughed Kennedy. "You looked so mean in that picture."

"I sure did, didn't I?" agreed Elise. "Hey, I was only three days old."

Lana and Richard also laughed in agreement.

Kennedy then saw pictures of her mother celebrating her first holidays, crawling and walking, her first birthday, her smiling, and her second and third birthdays. When Elise turned another page, she gasped lightly. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Kennedy looked at the page that made her mother gasp. She couldn't believe who was posing with her. In the picture, there was a beautiful woman with curly red hair wearing a pale blue-green outfit and holding a familiar lamb.

"Mommy?" Kennedy looked up at Elise with wide eyes. "Is that...?"

Elise grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. She tried to start, but nothing would come out. She felt speechless looking at that picture of them after 20 years. Elise looked at the calendar and remembered that it was January 17th, which what would have been Shari's 85th birthday.

"Yes, my love," answered Elise with a sniffle. "That's me with Shari and Lamb Chop."

"You actually know her?" asked Kennedy. Elise couldn't say another word. She touched the photo lovingly and sighed.

Kennedy hoped that she didn't upset her mother. "I'm sorry, Mommy," she apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Elise looked at her daughter and put her arm around her. "Oh, no, no, baby. You didn't upset me. It's been a long time since I saw that picture of Shari and I. We were friends for a few years. When I was about two and a half years old in 1996, I first heard about her and Lamb Chop from two video tapes called "Lamb Chop's Sing-Along Play-Along" and "Kids For Character". The "Sing-Along Play-Along" video was my first video. Then, in "Kids For Character", they along with other characters from "Barney", "The Puzzle Place", "Gullah Gullah Island", and "The Magic School Bus" would talk about how they learned about one of the Six Pillars of Character." Elise decided to quiz her daughter. "Do you know what the Six Pillars of Character are?"

"Trustworthiness, respect, responsibility, fairness, caring, and citizenship," Kennedy answered.

"That's right," replied Elise. "Anyway, Shari and Lamb Chop discussed fairness and the skit they did to help me learn about it made me laugh. In fact, all of the skits helped me learn about the Six Pillars of Character. But, the fairness skit was and still is my favorite every time I watch it over and over again. I also considered Shari as one of my favorite teachers."

"Shari is one of my favorite teachers, too, Mommy," Kennedy commented.

"I'm glad you thought that, sweetheart. Anyway, after watching "Sing-Along Play-Along" and "Kids for Character" over and over again, your grandma decided to call the cable company to have the PBS channel on our TV. Since then, I would watch "Lamb Chop's Play-Along" every day."

"Oh, I remember what your mom would do after she watched an episode of "Play-Along"," said Lana.

"What happened, Grandma?" asked her granddaughter.

"After the end of each episode, your mom would go over to the TV, blow Shari a kiss, and say "'Bye, Shari. See you tomorrow.'" It was the cutest thing," Lana answered.

Elise laughed. "Did I really?"

"Sure did," Lana and Richard answered together. Everyone laughed.


	2. Preparing for Elise's Third Birthday

"How did you become friends with Shari, Mommy?" Kennedy asked.

"Well, one day after watching an episode of "Lamb Chop's Play-Along"," Elise began. "Grandma Lana told me that it was time for lunch and to come into the kitchen."

 **(Flashback to August 1996)**

As Elise started eating her favorite lunch, which was a tuna fish sandwich with carrots and pears, Lana told the little girl, "Lis, your third birthday is coming soon! Are you excited?"

Elise, with her mouth full of sandwich, nodded.

"What kind of party would you like for your birthday this year?" asked Lana. "And make sure you don't talk with your mouth full this time."

Elise nodded, then swallowed and said, "May I please have a Lamb Chop party?"

"With a Lamb Chop shaped cake?" Lana hinted with a smile and eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Mommy," said the soon-to-be three year old. "May I also have a Lamb Chop dolly for my birthday?"

"We'll see," answered Lana.

"And Mommy..."

"Yes?"

"Can I invite a special friend to come to my party?" Elise requested.

"Sure! Who is your friend?"

Elise had a few friends from her daycare, but even if she wanted to invite them, they were not the special friend. Elise felt a little nervous about telling Lana. She played with her hair and started to suck her thumb. "Ummm...ummm..." She felt relieved when the doorbell rang.

Lana noticed the look on her daughter's face. "Do you want to tell me about your special friend later?" She asked sympathetically. Elise nodded, then she ran over to see who was at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Elise.

"It's Grandpa, Lissie," Richard called from outside.

Elise opened the door, but she couldn't see her grandfather. "Grandpa? Grandpa, where did you go?" She looked around for at least a minute until she felt two hands under her arms. She gasped in surprise, but then smiled.

"Hi, Grandpa," she giggled. Richard loved to play jokes on his granddaughter every time he comes to visit her. Elise gave him a kiss and then the two walked back in the house. Lana was getting ready to go to work for the afternoon and told her daughter that she would be back before Elise goes to bed. Lana kissed and hugged her goodbye and told her to be good.

"I will, Mommy," Elise promised. "Hope you have a good day, too."

After Lana left, Elise and Richard went to the kitchen. Elise finished her lunch and said, "Mommy told me that my birthday is coming soon."

"Is it really?" Richard asked.

"Uh-huh," answered Elise. "And I'm going to have a Lamb Chop party with a Lamb Chop shaped birthday cake."

"Lamb Chop is one of your favorite characters, isn't he?" Richard asked again.

"She, Grandpa," Elise corrected. "Lamb Chop is a girl like me and Mommy."

"I'm teasing, baby," Richard said defensively. "I know Lamb Chop is a she."

"I'm teasing, too," giggled Elise.

"Oh, you silly," Richard laughed. "Do you know what you would like for your birthday?"

"Well, I told Mommy that I would like a Lamb Chop dolly."

"What else would you like for your birthday, Lissie?"

"I'm not sure, Grandpa, but I like surprises." Elise paused. Maybe I could tell Grandpa what I really, really want. She thought. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but it doesn't hurt to try. "Grandpa?"

Richard looked at her. "What is it, honey?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked Elise.

"Sure. What is it?" Richard replied.

"I asked Mommy if I could invite a special friend to come to my party. But I couldn't tell her who it was."

"Why not?"

"I guess I was afraid that if I told, then Mommy would just tell me that I'm going to get my hopes up and that it would be impossible for her to come." Elise then cupped her mouth with her hand.

Richard smiled and put his arm around his granddaughter. "Hmmm. I think I might know who your special friend could be. Is she someone you see everyday?"

Elise nodded her head yes.

"Is she someone you know from school?" Richard asked again. Elise shook her head no.

"Would you happen to see your special friend on TV?"

Elise nodded again.

"Aha! I think I know who your friend is," Richard stated. "It's Shari, isn't it?"

Elise sighed and nodded again.

 _"That's what you really wanted for your birthday, Mommy?"_ asked Kennedy. _"You wanted Shari to come to your party?"_

 **"Yes,"** Elise replied with a small chuckle. She shook her head. **"I still can't believe that I felt so scared."**

 _"How did you tell Grandma about it?"_

 **"Right after Grandma Lana came home from work and while we had dinner, Grandpa Richard and I explained that I know who I would like to invite to my party."**

"Mommy," Elise started without hesitation. "May I invite Shari to come to my birthday party?"

Lana didn't know what to say. She looked at her daughter and then to her father.

"Please?"

"Oh, honey," Lana said. But before she could say another word, Elise said, "I know you told me not to get my hopes up, Mommy. But, I just want to try. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Lis," Lana reassured her daughter. "I just want to know. Why would you like to invite Shari, honey?"

"Because Shari is my friend and I want her to know that," Elise answered. "She, Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, and Charlie Horse make me laugh, I love her Teddy Bear Tales, her songs, and I think Shari is the best teacher I ever had. We just haven't met each other yet."

Lana thought that her daughter had a point. It was decided that the next afternoon after Lana went to work, Richard and Elise would start creating a video birthday party invitation for Shari.


	3. The Video Invitation

The next afternoon, Richard brought his VHS camcorder so he and Elise could make Shari's video invitation for Elise's birthday party. Earlier that morning, Elise wondered if she should dress up or just wear her playclothes. She was worried about what would happen if she gets nervous on camera. To help ease her daughter's nervousness, Lana encouraged Elise to just be herself and to relax and have fun. She reached down and gave Elise a big bear hug and a kiss for good luck before telling her to be good.

"I will, Mommy," Elise promised. After Lana's car left the driveway, Richard asked his granddaughter if she's ready to start the video invitation project.

"Not yet, Grandpa," Elise answered.

"How come, honey? Are you feeling nervous?" asked Richard.

"A little bit," Elise answered again. "Plus, I'm hungry."

"Okay," Richard laughed. "Let's go make lunch and then we can start."

The duo headed to the kitchen to make another one of Elise's favorite lunches: chicken nuggets, french fries, green beans, and peaches. As she ate lunch, Elise watched another favorite episode of "Lamb Chop's Play-Along." In the episode, Lamb Chop wears Shari's necklace without her permission and loses it at school. Afterwards, Elise sang along with Shari, Lamb Chop, Charlie Horse, and Hush Puppy to "This Little Song", which was one of her favorites on the "Lamb Chop's Sing-Along Play-Along" videotape.

"All ready, Lis?" asked Richard after the show ended.

"I'm ready, Grandpa," Elise replied. She walked over to the TV and gave Shari a kiss, then sat down on the couch. Richard turned the camera on and said, "Action!"

"Hi, Shari," Elise waved at the camera. "My name is Elise Rebecca Henderson. I am two years old, but I will be three soon. This is my grandfather, Richard Henderson." Elise pointed to the camera.

Richard turned the camera to say hello to Shari. He turned the camera back to Elise.

"I'm going to have a party on September 28," Elise continued. "And you are invited."

"Why would you like Shari to come to your party, Lis?" Richard whispered.

"Shari, I would like you to come to my party because you are my best friend and favorite teacher in the whole world. You, Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, and Charlie Horse make me laugh. I love your Teddy Bear Tales and your songs."

"Which of Shari's songs is your favorite?" Richard whispered again.

"This Little Song."

"Can you sing it for us?"

"Yes." Elise took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Then, in her quiet and sweet voice, she sang, _"This little song if sung by me would go, 'La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.' This little song if sung by meeeee would go, 'La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.'"_

Elise felt her cheeks get hot. Even though she loved to sing for her family, she felt a little shy singing for Shari. Elise composed herself and then said, "I hope that you will come to my birthday party. I love you." Elise blew a kiss and then waved goodbye.

"That was excellent, sweetheart," Richard praised as he turned off the camera.

"Thank you, Grandpa," Elise replied. "Now, what do we do?"

"Next thing is to mail it out." But before Richard could say anything else, the cuckoo clock chimed 3:00. Elise knew what that means. "Looks like it's time for your nap, Lis."

"Okay, Grandpa," Elise said. Her eyes were starting to droop so Richard picked her up and carried her to her room. He tucked her in and closed the door. Next, he walked over to the desk in the family room, sat down, and got a piece of paper and envelope. On the envelope, he wrote:

 **Shari Lewis Enterprises, Inc.**

 **603 N. Alta Drive**

 **Beverly Hills, CA 90210**

Then, Richard started writing a letter to go along with the tape. When the letter was done, he read it over to himself. This is what the letter said:

 _Dear Shari,_

 _My granddaughter, Elise Rebecca, will be three years old on September 28. She's having a small birthday party with her family. However, she asked Lana, who is my daughter and her mother, if she could invite a special friend to her party and she said that the special friend is you. Enclosed is a birthday party video invitation for you and Lamb Chop to watch. Will you please send an update?_

 _Thank you,_

 _Richard Henderson_

Two hours later, Richard and Elise drove to the post office to mail the video and letter after the soon-to-be three year old woke up from her nap. While on the way home, Elise kept saying to herself, "I really hope Shari comes to my party."

* * *

On September 13, two weeks before Elise's birthday, Richard received a reply from Shari. The letter said,

 _Dear Richard,_

 _Thank you very much for the invite! I am very pleased to tell you I will come to your granddaughter's birthday party. This will be such a surprise for her! Lamb Chop told me that she would also love to meet Elise._

 _Love,_

 _Shari_

Richard smiled at the reply. Lis is going to be very surprised. He thought. This will make her birthday extra special.


	4. Elise's Third Birthday Part 1

(Elise's Birthday - September 28, 1996)

Lana's alarm clock went off at 7:30 on the morning of Elise's third birthday. She got out of bed to make a special birthday breakfast for Elise. Before going to the kitchen, Lana quietly opened the door to her daughter's room. The little girl was sound asleep cuddling her stuffed Dalmatian puppy named Dale. Lana tiptoed to Elise's bed and kissed her on the cheek. Elise slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her mother.

"Happy Birthday, Lis," Lana whispered. "You are three years old today." Elise started to move around so she could get out of bed, but Lana gently laid her back down explaining that it was 7:30 in the morning and that she should go back to sleep until breakfast is ready. Elise nodded her head and slowly went back to sleep.

Lana first started decorating. First, she hung up two colorful "Happy Birthday" signs - one for the living room mantle and one for the kitchen table. Second, she blew up and tied three balloons onto the kitchen chair. Third, Lana laid a throw blanket on the table and put together a picture collage of her daughter from when she was a newborn up to three. Last, she put a medium sized birthday gift bag on the table. She looked at the clock, which read 8:00, and started making breakfast: waffles with strawberries and whipped cream on top and sausage.

Elise once again woke up, but this time to the sweet smell of waffles and sausages frying. She gasped happily and sat up in her bed. Oh boy! Mommy's making waffles and sausage for my birthday breakfast. I wonder if it's ready. Elise got out of bed, stretched, and walked to the kitchen.

Elise stopped short at the kitchen doorway and couldn't believe what she saw. Oh...my goodness! She saw the balloons floating above her chair and the birthday bag sitting on the table.

"Hi, baby," said Lana. "Your birthday breakfast is just about ready. Go ahead and sit down."

Elise sat in her chair as Lana put two waffles on a plate. Then, she cut three strawberries in half and then plopped two scoops of whipped cream on top of the waffles. Elise licked her lips hungrily after Lana placed the plate in front of her.

"Enjoy!" Lana said after she cut the waffles on Elise's plate.

Elise took a bite of her waffles. "Yummy! Thanks, Mommy!"

"You're welcome, baby," Lana replied with a chuckle. "Let me know if you are ready for sausage."

"I'm ready! I'm ready!"

* * *

 _"That's quite a start to your birthday, Mommy!"_ Kennedy commented.

 **"Well, your Grandma Lana always made the best waffles,"** Elise replied back as her mother chuckled.

"I still do," Lana added.

 **"Anyway, after breakfast, it was time to get ready for my party. Grandma Lana gave me a bath and braided my hair..."**

* * *

"All right, Lis. Just hold still," Lana said while the two were in the bathroom. She was putting a finishing touch on Elise's bubble braid. "I'm almost done."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Elise apologized. "I'm just so excited for my party."

"I know, dear." Lana put on one more hair tie on Elise's braid. Then, she took out a mirror and held it up behind Elise's head so she can see.

"Wow! Mommy, I love it!" Elise exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, baby," Lana chuckled. She held up a can of hair spray. "Okay, now I need you to turn around so I can spray your hair and don't forget to close your eyes."

Elise did exactly what she was told. After Lana sprayed her daughter's hair, she took Elise to her bedroom to find an outfit for her to wear for her party. Lana took out three different outfits from Elise's closet and put them on her bed: a light pink and blue long-sleeved floral jumpsuit, a white t-shirt with red overalls and matching sweater, and a long-sleeved light purple dress with black stockings.

"What would you like to wear to your party, Lis?" Lana asked her three-year-old.

Elise took a look at her outfits, then back to her mother. "I want to wear..." She pointed to the first outfit. "...this one."

"Great choice!" Lana smiled at her daughter, who started to dress herself.

"When is Grandpa coming?" Elise asked after she got dressed into her jumpsuit.

"He'll be here between 11 or 11:30," Lana answered. "Don't forget that Uncle Michael, Aunt Julie, Uncle James, Great-Grandma Sophia, and cousins Kimmy, Christopher, and Amy are coming, too. They will be here..." Lana stopped when the telephone rang. "Oop! Hold on, sweetie."

"Okay." Elise went over to the living room and sat on the chair and looked out the window. She loved when her cousins came over. Kimmy and Amy are Uncle Michael and Aunt Julie's children. Julie is Lana's younger sister. Her oldest daughter, Kimmy, is going on 12 while Amy is 1 and a half. Uncle James is Lana's older brother. His only son, Christopher, is 15 and in high school. Elise loved Christopher very much and he is her favorite cousin.

"Hello?" She heard Lana on the phone. "Oh, hi, Jules! What's that? Amy has the chicken pox? Poor thing. Oh, no. Yes, we'll come over after Amy is well. I'll let Elise know. Oh. Okay. Hang on." Lana motioned for Elise to come to the phone. "One moment, Jules." Lana told Elise that Aunt Julie, Uncle Michael, and Kimmy wanted to talk on the phone for a few minutes.

Elise took the phone. "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday, Lis!" said her aunt, uncle, and cousin.

Elise smiled. "Thank you. Are you going to come over soon?"

"Oh, honey, we're so sorry," Uncle Michael said. "Amy is sick and we won't be able to come over after all."

"Ohh," Elise said in disappointment.

"We're going to make it up to you," Aunt Julie said, trying to cheer her niece up. "We decided that you can come over after Amy is well and we can celebrate your birthday then. Okay?"

Elise smiled a little. "Okay. I hope Amy will get better soon. Bye-bye." She hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch.

"It's too bad that Amy came down with the chicken pox," Lana said as she sat next to her daughter, who hugged her and tried not to cry. "I know you're disappointed, honey, but what did Aunt Julie tell you?"

"She, Uncle Michael, Kimmy, and Amy want to celebrate my birthday after Amy gets well. But, when?"

"It'll take at least a few weeks for Amy to get better," Lana told her daughter. "But, don't you worry. She'll be just fine as long as she doesn't scratch those spots. Before Aunt Julie called, I was going to say that Uncle James, Christopher, and Great-Grandma Sophia will be coming at around noon."

Elise nodded and went back to looking out the window. Then, she thought of something or someone... "Mommy, is Shari going to come to my party?"

After Richard told Lana that Shari had replied, they agreed that they should keep it as a surprise for Elise. They even discussed the surprise with the rest of the family, who also vowed to keep it secret.

"We'll see, sweetheart," Lana answered. "Why don't we get started on your Lamb Chop birthday cake and then finish decorating?"

Elise smiled and the two headed for the kitchen to bake the cake.

"Do you really think Shari will come?" Elise asked again.

"We'll see."

* * *

A few hours later and as promised, Richard, Great-Grandma Sophia, Uncle James, and Christopher came over to celebrate Elise's birthday. The three-year-old was so excited to see her relatives especially Christopher and Great-Grandma Sophia. Christopher would play "Fur Elise" on the piano and make her laugh every time he sees her. One of Christopher's favorite ways to make Elise laugh is imitating animal sounds.

Great-Grandma Sophia, who was born in Germany, but raised in Scotland, believed in the birthday spanking custom. She sat on the couch, took out a small paddle, and told Elise that she must give her a spanking. Elise looked a little worried because she thought that she was in trouble. Sophia explained that when she grew up and celebrated her birthday, she would receive a spanking based on the number of years she has been in the world and an extra one "to grow on" for the following year. Elise felt better when the paddle Sophia brought was soft and not too hard. Sophia then placed Elise over her knee.

"One...two...," Sophia counted as she spanked. "...three birthday spankings and one to grow on." Elise giggled and gave her great-grandma a thank-you hug and a kiss. Afterwards, she went back over to the window.

"Sweetie pie, what are you doing?" asked Sophia.

"I'm waiting," Elise answered.

"Waiting for what?"

"A friend."

Sophia decided to humor her. "How about we play a game? I'll ask you questions about what your friend looks like."

"Is it like 20 Questions?" Elise asked.

"It's kind of like that, honey," Sophia answered. "Okay, here's my first question."

The game went on until Sophia couldn't think of any more questions. She asked Elise if her friend is a boy or girl, what color her friend's hair is, if her friend is tall or short, etc. Elise then asked her great-grandma if she would really like to play one of her board games. After Sophia said yes, she asked Elise if Christopher would like to play a few games. Elise smiled and asked her older cousin, who also said yes. Elise and Christopher went to the closet to find a few games to play.

Elise selected "Chutes and Ladders", "Twister", and "Candyland". Christopher mentioned that he brought his "Bop It" with him so they could play a few rounds. Then, the three of them walked into the kitchen. Lana was already in there getting lunch ready. Richard and James had returned to the house after picking up a pizza. Lana told her daughter that she could play one game for now because it's almost time for lunch and present time. Elise understood and started playing "Chutes and Ladders" with Christopher and Sophia. Lana and Richard could tell that she's having a good birthday so far after they heard her giggling uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Richard heard the door knock. When he opened it, a huge smile began to grow on his face.


	5. Elise's Third Birthday Part 2

A woman with curly red hair wearing a blue green outfit stood by the doorway. She was holding a little lamb puppet, who wore a cute purple outfit, in her arms. She was also holding a large rainbow birthday gift bag in her other hand. Richard knew that the woman was indeed Shari Lewis with Lamb Chop.

"Hello!" Richard greeted excitedly. "You must be Shari."

"And you must be Richard," Shari replied back sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Richard and Shari shook hands. Then, Shari introduced the little lamb to Richard. "And this is Lamb Chop."

"Well, hello, Lamb Choppy," Richard replied as he shook Lamb Chop's hand. The little lamb let out a giggle. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you. 'Lamb Choppy' is what Hush Puppy calls me," said Lamb Chop.

Richard chuckled at Lamb Chop's remark. He looked up at Shari. "I'm so glad that you could come."

"We love the video you sent us," Shari replied." I'm really touched that Elise considers me as a friend and a teacher. She's a really sweet young lady."

"Thank you," said Richard. "Elise loves you so much."

"I wonder what she'll do when she sees us, Shari," said Lamb Chop.

"We'll just have to wait and see, sweetie," Shari answered. To Richard, she asked, "Where is the birthday girl?"

"She's in the kitchen with my daughter," Richard answered. "Lana and my son, Jimmy, grew up watching you, too." He called for her. "Lan? Lan, could you come here for a second?"

Lana heard her father call and she told Elise to stay in the kitchen with Christopher and Sophia for a few more minutes. "Everything okay, Dad? Who's..." Before she could finish her question, Lana gasped in surprise when she saw who was at the door. "Oh, my goodness." Lana couldn't believe it. _Shari is here. She's really here! In my house! And with Lamb Chop, too._ Like Richard, Lana shook hands with Lamb Chop. She also gave Shari a hug and thanked her for coming over. Lis is going to be so surprised!

"Come in, come in, come in," Lana whispered excitedly.

"We're getting ready for Lissie to open her presents," Richard added.

Lana and Richard led their guests into the living room. James came in with bunches of presents in his arms. When he saw Shari, he almost dropped them onto the floor.

"Here, dear, let me help you with those," Shari offered. She took the presents and set them in the middle of the room, then set her present between Lana's and Christopher's.

James was speechless, but choked out a "thank you."

Shari smiled, then to Lana, she suggested, "How about if Lamb Chop and I hide somewhere and when Lissie starts to open my gift, that's when we will come out and surprise her?"

"I think that's a great idea," Lana agreed. It didn't take long for Shari to find a hiding place.

"Lis," Lana called from the living room. "Are you ready to open your presents?"

"I'm ready, Mommy," Elise answered. She, Christopher, and Sophia returned put "Candyland" and "Chutes and Ladders" back in the living room closet, then Elise sat down on the floor. Richard and Lana grabbed their video cameras and once they hit "record", present time officially began.

"Happy Birthday, Lis," said Lana. "How old are you today?"

"I'm three!" Elise answered cheerfully. This earned a chuckle from all of the adults.

"Okay, honey," Lana said to the birthday girl. "Pick any present and open it."

Elise's first present was wrapped in shiny pink and white paper with white and gold ribbon. She was having a hard time untying the ribbon so Lana grabbed a pair of scissors to help her daughter cut the ribbon off her presents if needed. Before ripping off the paper, Elise was told that this present was from Lana. When Elise opened the present, she gasped with excitement. Inside the present was a book called "You Can Do It, Lamb Chop" and it included a Lamb Chop doll.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Elise ran over to her mother and gave her a big hug. "It's just what I wanted. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lana chuckled. "You're welcome, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

 _What a grateful child she is!_ Shari thought to herself as she listened to Elise thank her mother.

The second present was from James and Christopher. It was a VHS and CD collection of Disney, The Muppets, and Lamb Chop. James gave Elise _The Lion King_ , three _Lamb Chop's Play-Along_ videos ( _Do As I Do_ ; _Jokes, Riddles, Knock-Knocks, and Poems_ ; and _Get Your Teddy Ready_ ), _Muppet Classic Theater_ , _The Aristocats_ , two _Winnie the Pooh Playtime_ videos ( _Happy Pooh Day_ and _Cowboy Pooh_ ), and two _Mickey's Fun Songs_ videos ( _Beach Party at Walt Disney World_ and _Campout at Walt Disney World_ ). Christopher gave his cousin _Sesame Street: The Bird is the Word_ and _Elmo's Favorite Sing-Alongs_ , _Lamb Chop in The Land of No Manners_ , _Songs from The Aristocats_ , and _The Lion King_.

"Thank you, Uncle Jimmy! Thank you, Chris!" said Elise as she hugged them both.

The third present was from Richard. For a year and a half, Lana and Elise have had a new computer in their family room. From time to time, Elise would play games on it with help from her mother after Lana was done using it for her work. So far, Elise had two computer games of her own: _Lamb Chop Loves Music_ and _Disney's Animated Storybook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree_. This time, Elise has two new computer games: _Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King_ and _The Lion King: Activity Center_.

"Thanks, Grandpa!"

Elise opened Sophia's gift next. Inside was a handful of new clothes for fall and winter all in Elise's favorite colors: blue, purple, pink, red, white, and yellow. Elise thanked and hugged her great-grandma and told her she can't wait to wear them.

"Are you having a wonderful birthday, honey?" Lana asked.

"Yes, Mommy...well, almost," Elise admitted.

"Almost, huh? Wait a minute...there's still one more present for you to open. It's right by the table." Lana pointed to Shari's birthday bag.

Elise walked over to the present and looked at it from top to bottom. She told her mother, "I can't find the tag. I don't know who it's from."

"I think this might be a surprise present," said Richard.

"Why don't you open it now and then you'll know who it's from?" Lana suggested.

Elise nodded. When she looked in the bag, there were six presents for her. The five presents were books and movies. The books were "One Minute Bedtime Stories", "Baby Lamb Chop Loves Animals", and "Cinderella: A Lamb Chop's Play-Along Fairy Tale". The movies were _Lamb Chop in the Haunted Studio_ and _Shari's Christmas Concert_. Elise never saw Shari with short straight hair before and said out loud that she looked cute with either straight or curly hair. When Shari heard that, she had to stifle a giggle.

Elise opened the last present in the bag. It was a framed picture of Shari and Lamb Chop. "Wow," she said in awe. "Look, everyone." Elise turned the picture around to show her family when she saw a small white card on the back stand. "What's this?" She got up and show the card to her mother.

 _This is it_. Shari thought to herself. _Time to surprise my little Lissie_. Shari came out of her hiding place and tiptoed into the living room as she put a finger to her lips. Then she sat down on the floor right across from Lana and Elise.

"It's a note, Lis," said Lana.

"What does it say, Mommy?"

"It says, "Happy Birthday to my little Lissie. You are such a doll. Now, close your eyes and turn around so you will see your biggest surprise of all." Go ahead, honey. Close your eyes and I'll help you turn around."

Elise covered her eyes and Lana helped her turn around. "Okay. You can open your eyes," Lana said.

And so Elise did and then...

"Surprise!" shouted Lamb Chop.

"Happy Birthday, Elise!" Shari added.

Elise gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Happy tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Shari! Lamb Chop!" Elise cried as she ran over and gave them the biggest hug she could muster. Then, she buried her face in Shari's chest and began to sob.


	6. Elise's Third Birthday Part 3

When Elise stopped crying, she looked up at Shari, who smiled at her warmly. She wiped the three-year-old's tears with her thumb.

"I knew you would come, Shari. I knew it," Elise told her best friend. "This is the best surprise ever! Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome, bubee," Shari replied. "It was really sweet of you to invite me..."

"And me!" interupted Lamb Chop.

"Of course, Lamb Chop. I'm sorry, darling," Shari apologized to the lamb. Back to Elise, she tried again, "It was sweet of you to invite us to celebrate your birthday."

Elise giggled. "Did you like the video my grandpa and I made?"

Shari nodded. "Yes, and I was really touched that you think of me as a friend and teacher."

"I like how you, Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, and Charlie Horse make me laugh, Shari," Elise told her. "You always make me laugh with your animal sounds, your jokes, and poems. By the way, where are Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy?"

"Oh, they are back at home with my husband and daughter," Shari replied. "I'll tell them you said hi."

"You are a mommy?" asked Elise, surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Yes, her name is Mallory."

"Is she my age?"

Shari shook her head and chuckled. "No, she's much older than you. She's actually the same age as your mommy."

"Is Lamb Chop your daughter, too?"

"I'm her little lamb," Lamb Chop said. "And Shari is my shepherd."

"Shepherdess," corrected Shari.

"Yes," said Lamb Chop. "Elise, do you know any jokes?"

"I think I do," Elise said. "My grandpa told me this one the other day. Let me see. How did it go? Oh! How do you know if there's an elephant under your bed?"

"I give up," said Lamb Chop. "How do you know if there's an elephant under your bed?"

"Your nose touches the ceiling!" Elise answered. She and Shari began to laugh.

"'Your nose touches the ceiling!'" Lamb Chop repeated as she laughed. "I think I get it. Here's my joke: What animal needs to wear a wig?"

"What animal needs to wear a wig?" Elise asked. "I don't know. Shari, do you know?"

Shari shook her head. "We give up, Lamb Chop. What animal needs to wear a wig?"

"A bald eagle!" Lamb Chop answered. Elise and Shari laughed again.

"It's your turn, Shari," said Elise.

Shari thought for a second. "Okay, my joke is...Why did the rooster cross the road?"

"I don't know," Elise said.

"To cock-a-doodle-doo something!" When Shari said that joke, she did her rooster imitation and that made Elise laugh very hard. Everyone in the room laughed at the threesome's jokes.

Lana told everyone to come into the kitchen for pizza. As the guests followed Lana, Elise held Shari's hand and said, "Wait until you see my birthday cake."

After everyone had a few slices of pizza, it was time for cake and ice cream. Elise was really excited to blow out her candles once everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to her.

"Don't forget to make a wish," Lana reminded.

Elise closed her eyes and thought about what she should wish for. I know what to wish for. I wish Shari and I could be friends forever. Then, she blew out her candles and Lana helped her serve the cake.

After the cake was done, James, Christopher, and Grandma Sophia went home leaving Lana, Richard, Elise, and Shari the whole house to themselves. Elise was thrilled when Shari decided to stay longer so she could spend time with her. All evening, after the party was cleaned up, Shari and Elise had bunches of fun: Shari read Elise her new stories and they watched The Aristocats and Muppet Classic Theater. In the middle of "Rumplestiltskin", Elise's eyes began to droop and her head fell on Shari's lap.

"I think someone is ready for bed," Lana said.

Elise jerked her head up, looked around, and said, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you. It's time for bed, Lis."

"Can Shari stay a little longer until I fall asleep?" Elise begged. "Please, Mommy? Please, Shari?"

"It's alright with me, Lana," Shari said.

"Oh...all right," Lana said to her daughter. "But only until you fall asleep. Now, get ready for bed. We'll be in your room in a few minutes."

"Yay!" The three-year-old cheered. She grabbed her new Lamb Chop doll from the couch and quickly ran to her room. Elise put her Lamb Chop doll on her bed, took off her jumpsuit, put on her purple and blue pajamas, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After three minutes, the little girl was back in her room and tucked herself into bed. She put her two favorite toys (Dale and Lamb Chop) into her arms and gave them a big hug.

Elise heard a rap at the door. "Come in," she said. Lana, Richard, and Shari entered the room. Lana and Richard kissed and hugged Elise good night.

"Did you have a wonderful birthday, Lis?" Lana asked her daughter.

Elise nodded. "I sure did, Mommy. It was the best birthday ever."

"What did you like best about your birthday this year, honey?" Richard asked.

"Everything!" was Elise's answer.

Lana and Richard chuckled and gave the birthday girl one more good night hug and kiss before leaving Elise alone with Shari and Lamb Chop, who was laid down on top of the little girl's blanket.

"I'm really glad you came over to celebrate my birthday with me and my family," Elise told Shari.

"We're glad, too, Lissie," Shari replied as Elise smiled.

"Shari? Will you please tell me another story?"

"Absolutely. What story would you like to hear?"

Elise thought for a moment, then said, "Tell me the story of Santa Claus and the Evil Emperor."

And so Shari did. Elise had so much fun participating with her just like the time she watched the "Bigger is Better" episode of Lamb Chop's Play-Along when Shari read the Christmas story to Lamb Chop's playmates. When the story was over, Elise laid her head back into her pillow and yawned. But then, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Lissie, what's the matter?" Shari asked as the three-year-old began to cry. She hugged and rubbed Elise's back as she sobbed into her chest.

"Shari, are we going to see each other again soon?" Elise sobbed.

Shari looked at the girl warmly and weaved her fingers through Elise's hair. "Bubee, I'll tell you what. If it's alright with your mom and grandpa, we can talk to each other on the phone. We can talk about anything you like. And then, of course, maybe when you are all done with school for the summer, you can come visit me. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" Elise sobbed happily, then she wiped her tears.

"Now, let's get you to sleep." Shari tucked the girl in one more time and gave her a kiss good night. Elise kissed Shari back on the cheek.

"I love you, Shari," Elise said.

"I love you, too, my little Lissie."

"Before you go, Shari, will you sing to me?" Elise requested. "Please?"

Shari began to sing a lullaby. "Close your eyes, sleepyhead. And the angels will guard you. Go to sleep, my sleepyhead. My blessings follow you to bed. Lullaby and good night. Close your eyes tight. Lullaby and good night. It's time to turn out the light."

Elise fell asleep and Shari tiptoed out with Lamb Chop in her arms.


	7. Shari Invites Elise

_**(Back to the present)**_

"That was a great story, Mommy," Kennedy told Elise. "I really liked how Shari surprised you at your party."

"Thank you, baby," Elise remarked. "Having Shari coming to celebrate my birthday was one my best days ever." She sighed and lovingly touched the picture one more time.

"You really miss her, Mommy?" asked Kennedy.

"I sure do."

Then, all of a sudden, the alarm on Elise's phone rang. Kennedy knew what that meant.

"Oh no, not yet," Kennedy begged. "Please, Mommy. Do you have more stories of you and Shari?"

"I do, but you will hear them tomorrow," Elise said softly, but firm. "Right now, it's bedtime."

Elise got up from the couch as Kennedy kissed and hugged Grandma Lana and Great-Grandpa Richard good night. Elise also said good night to Lana and Richard, then she took her daughter's hand and led her to her room. Kennedy was changed into her Winnie the Pooh pajamas. While Elise tucked her in, Kennedy remembered something that she needed to ask her mom for daycare.

"Mommy," she began. "On Friday, my class is having Show and Tell. May I bring Lamb Chop to school? I'll be really, really, really careful and not lose her."

Elise thought for a moment, then accepted her daughter's request. "Oh, okay. You can take Lamb Chop to school. But, one more thing," she said softly, but firm once again. "After Show and Tell, you must keep her in your backpack and you can have her as your nap buddy."

Kennedy was so happy that she kissed Elise good night and then fell asleep right away. Elise tiptoed quietly out the door and went back to the living room. She thought about watching TV, but she was actually interested in looking through more of the scrapbook. So, she took the scrapbook into her room. Elise changed into her purple nightgown and got into bed. She opened the book and went right to the page where she left off.

"Please let there be more pictures of me and Shari," Elise said to herself. She closed her eyes and turned the page. And sure enough, the next page had another picture of Elise with Shari, but this time, they were with Lana, Richard, Lamb Chop, Shari's husband Jeremy and her daughter Mallory.

"Oh my," Elise said out loud. "This must be from when Shari invited me, Mom, and Grandpa to her house to celebrate Chanukah. That was the first Chanukah celebration I've ever been to..."

* * *

 _ **(Flashback to November 22, 1996)**_

It was six days before Thanksgiving. The weather was getting colder and a few snowflakes were falling on the ground. Elise was home recovering from the stomach bug and was disappointed that she couldn't go to school. So, Elise watched movies and took two naps on the couch in the living room. She had been given Pedialyte to help her rehydrate after throwing up the previous night. Lana also told her that if she takes her Pedialyte, then Elise could have popsicles. Even though she did not like the taste in her mouth, Elise had done what she was told and deserved her reward. She also ate two slices of toast, one yogurt, and applesauce.

That afternoon, Elise and Lana watched "Spookable Pooh" (which was one of Elise's birthday gifts from Aunt Julie, Uncle Michael, Kimmy, and Amy). Elise was fascinated at the part where Piglet, who was dressed as a knight, was going into the dragon's cave. All of a sudden, she heard the phone rang.

"I got it, sweetie," Lana said as she got up from the couch. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Elise heard her mother say, "Oh, hi! How are you? Yes, I'm fine. Elise is doing great. She loves school, but she's home today. Poor girl caught the stomach bug in the middle of the night. She's starting to feel a little better. Uh-huh. Yes. Oh, really? Oh, yes! Yes! I'm sure she'd love that. Hold on."

Lana took the phone off her ear. "Lis, there's somebody on the phone for you."

"Who is it, Mommy?" Elise asked.

"Come here," Lana told her as she motioned for her daughter to come to the phone. Elise paused the movie with the remote and walked over to her mother, who handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Elise answered.

"Hi, my little Lissie!" Shari replied.

Elise gasped in delight. "Hi, Shari!" Then, she turned to Lana and said, "Mommy, it's Shari!"

"Go on," Lana whispered. "You can talk to her."

Elise nodded, then she said, "How are you, Shari? I miss you so much."

"I'm doing great," Shari replied. "And I miss you, too, bubee. How are you feeling? Your mommy told me that you got the stomach bug."

"I'm feeling okay," Elise said, honestly. "I took some medicine for my tummy. I didn't like it, but it helped."

"What a good girl you are," Shari praised. "And how's school going?"

"Good. My friends and I are getting ready for Thanksgiving. My teacher, Miss Denise, has put up some of our Thanksgiving crafts on our wall."

"Oh? What did you make?" Shari asked.

"Um...I made a handprint turkey on Monday, a paper plate pumpkin pie on Tuesday, and a turkey paper hat on Wednesday," Elise answered. "Yesterday, my whole class did a thankfulness tree."

"Wonderful! Do you love doing arts and crafts?"

"Yes! It's my favorite time of the day!" Elise said happily. "I also like Circle Time because we get to sing a lot of songs. Oh, yes! And play time, too!"

Shari chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you are doing well in school. Are you excited about Thanksgiving coming soon?"

"Uh-huh! Mommy and I are going to have Thanksgiving at my Uncle Jimmy's house! What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"My husband, my daughter Mallory, and I will have our Thanksgiving dinner with relatives at our home," Shari replied.

"And then, we celebrate Christmas afterwards!" said Elise excitedly. "I can't wait for Christmas! How about you, Shari?"

"Well, Lissie," Shari began. "I actually celebrate Chanukah."

"Chanukah?" asked Elise, confused. "What's that?"

"Chanukah is a holiday remembering long ago of the dedication of a temple in Jerusalem," Shari explained. She then told Elise that Chanukah is celebrated for eight days and explained the story of how Chanukah came to be. Elise smiled and nodded as she listened to Shari's story about the Maccabees fighting against the Greeks, how they won the temple back, and celebrated their victory by lighting an oil lamp that burned for eight days.

"What do you do to celebrate Chanukah, Shari?" Elise asked her best friend.

"My family would give gifts, play dreidel, and eat special food, sing songs, and light the Menorah," Shari answered.

"Gee, celebrating Chanukah sounds fun," Elise commented.

Shari then said, "How would you like to come over and celebrate Chanukah with me and my family?"

Elise gasped excitedly. "Oh, yes! I'd love to! I'd really, really love to!"

The three-year-old turned to her mother and asked, "Mommy, may I celebrate Chanukah with Shari at her house?"

"Of course, sweetie," Lana answered. "Shari invited me and Grandpa Richard, too."

"Yay!" Elise cheered, then said to Shari on the phone, "I can't wait to come see you!"

"And I can't wait to see you," Shari replied. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you before you come over, okay?"

"Okay," Elise answered. "Bye, Shari. I love you."

"I love you, too, my little Lissie."

"Please tell Lamb Chop, Charlie Horse, and Hush Puppy I said hi."

"I most certainly will. Bye."

Elise hung up the phone and hugged her mother tight. She could hardly wait to see Shari again.


End file.
